The old DALTON Hoodie
by CRAZiE-CRiSSiE
Summary: My first fic. Blaine leaves his hoodie at Kurt's house. masturbation fic


**I don't have a beta so go easy on me... This is my first fic so reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED**

Kurt Hummel doesn't masturbate. It's not that he's physically incable, it just feels wrong. His fantasies not enough to get him past the fact that he's laying in his bed with his cock in his hand, alone. The loving caress not real, the phantom boy not good enough, never enough. He tried watching porn but that made him so uncomfortable and why on earth would you get that tattoo there and what would there mothers think? And then he met Blaine Anderson. He tried. Even after they kissed over Pavarotti's casket. He was so close, so close, his precome providing the slick friction he needed. The heat coiling tight in his belly, a breathy "Blaine-!" and he stopped. He couldn't do it.

"Thats why they invented masturbation." Blaine says. Like it's normal. Because it is he figured. Teens masturbate all the time, hell Finn does it every night. So it isn't until next week that when Blaine leaves his house with a short kiss goodbye does he consider it again. In his room lying precauriously on the floor is Blaines old Dalton hoodie. The words worn with age and frequent washing. He places it over his vanity and changes into a white tank top and oversized sweatpants that hang low on his hips. As an after thought, he pulls Blaine's hoodie over his head. He turns off his light and jumps into his bed. The hoodies still warm, and it seems like he's surrounded by Blaine's smell. He thinks back to their day together, coffee and biscotti at the Lima Bean, then back home to find the house empty. The smirk Blaine gave him that raised goosebumps as he was led up to his room. Chaste kisses that grew heavier and more needier and Blaine's moaning into his mouth when they fell onto the bed. "Less layers..." Kurt panted. Blaine pulls back and stares at him. "are you-" "I'm sure. Please, Blaine..." He murmered as he reached down to play with the hem of the Dalton hoodie. "I... Yeah, ok..." Blaine nods as he pulls the hoodie off and throws it on the ground. Kurt moves to nip at Blaine's neck as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. "God, Kurt..." he moans as he throws his head back. Now both in there undershirts, Kurt looks up at Blaine. "Is this ok?" "more than ok..." Kurt giggles and kisses his cheek. "I... I want to see you..." he says as he moves his hand across Blaine's chest, where the shirt stretches across the firm muscles underneath. Blaine rips the tank top off as if it was on fire. Kurt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, taking in the tan skin, the smooth muscles, the smattering of hair across his chest that leads down, down underneath the waistband of his jeans. "Your'e beautiful..."

Kurt bunches the hoodie up to his face and inhales as he trails a hand down under his sweatpants where he's half hard in his briefs

"You too Kurt..." Blaine says as he trails a hand under Kurt's tanktop and strokes his stomach, feeling the muscles jump at his touch. Kurt pulls the offending item over his head and throws it in with on the floor with Blaines. He smooths his hair back into place, knowing he's blushing and staring at Blaine's awestruck face. "wow..." Blaine whispers as he takes in the pale skin flushed down to his chest and the smooth skin of his stomach where the barely there trail of light hairs disappear. "Kiss me." Kurt says as he lifts his head to meet Blaine. Blaine doesn't waste anytime, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth and swallowing his moans.

Kurt groans as he slips a hand under the elastic of his briefs and grabbing his now leaking member. Thumbing the precome at the slit and moving slowly up and down, tantalizing, teasing.

He remembers the feeling of skin on skin, how tight the constricting denim was, the string of saliva connecting their mouths as he arched his back with a gasp as Blaine's thumb caught on his nipple. His thigh brushing against Blaine, hard in his jeans as he groans into Kurt's bites down on the cloth of the hood, trying to be silent as he fucks his fist. He tries to think of what wouldv'e happened next, If Blaine's dad hadn't interrupted with his phone call, reminding them it was passed his curfew. They exchanged awkward looks and erupted into laughter. Pulling there shirts on and walking to the door. "See you tomorrow babe." Kurt tried to think of the what if's. What if they kept going, If he purposefully kept rubbing his thigh into the bulge of Blaine's hard dick, emitting a breathy moan because he did that, he made another boy hard. He twists his hand when he reaches the head of his cock, the heat coiling in his belly almost painful. Blaine biting his neck, not worrying about marks, as he rubs his bulge over Kurt's. "agh, fuck Blaine...!" he groans into the hoodie as he bites harder. He imagines Blaine's face when he comes, His furrowed brows and swollen lips letting out a wordless cry. The languid kisses they'd share before they realized they just came in there pants. How Blaine would let out that breathy laugh and whisper how much he loved him. And Kurt was coming, The heat snapping tight, his fist stilling as his hips arched off the bed as thick white ropes land on his stomach. It takes a bit for him to come back, realizing he just touched himself. He feels like a normal teenager for once, laying there in his cum. He waits for the boneless feeling in his limbs to fade before he goes into his bathroom to clean himself up. When he comes back and gets comfortable in his duvet, still wearing Blaine's hoodie, His phone lights up.

**Blaine 3**

_Did I leave my hoodie there?_


End file.
